1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, a display processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus that displays a preview image for enabling to check a print result of print data before printing has been known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-130461 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-44421).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-130461 discloses a technology for generating a preview image by using a grayscale image of a recording medium corresponding to one set of parameters selected from among multiple sets of parameters that are set in advance. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-44421 discloses a technology for displaying a preview image, in which reflection of an observation lighting appears, when an image of a printed material under the observation lighting is reproduced on a monitor. Specifically, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-44421, a piece of lighting image data that is selected based on installation information on the observation lighting from among pieces of lighting image data prepared in advance is processed based on goniophotometric reflection properties of a recording medium in order to generate a blurred image, and the generated blurred image and a proof target image are synthesized and then displayed as a preview image.
A printed material that is actually output as a print result is used in various environments, such as a station platform, an exhibition hall, an office, or a study. Furthermore, user's impression of the printed material upon actually viewing it may differ depending on the atmosphere of an environment of a real space in which the printed material is used (hereinafter, the environment is referred to as a usage environment). For example, even the same printed material gives different impressions in different situations, such as when the printed material is hung from the ceiling of an exhibition hall and when the printed material is mounted on the wall of a study. However, in the conventional apparatus for displaying the preview image, it is difficult to provide a preview image that enables to check a print result of print data together with an atmosphere of a usage environment.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display processing apparatus, a display processing method, and a computer program product capable of providing a preview image that enables to check a print result of print data together with an atmosphere of a usage environment.